Will You Stay With Me Tonight?
by Melinea
Summary: Severus grades Hermione's final wrong. They find out that they share some feelings for each other. It's more interesting than you might think!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room daydreaming about him again. 'I would really like to tell him how I feel about him, but what would he say?' These thoughts raced through her head everyday since first seeing him almost seven years ago.  
  
Seven years ago in the Great Hall at Hogwarts... The Great Hall was bursting with excitement as the feast was about to be served. "Would all first years please gather around here to begin the Sorting ceremony." Professor McGonagall said in her Aristocratic accent. All of the anxious first years did as she said. Hermione looked around the Great Hall. 'It's so gorgeous here, I'm going to love it' she thought silently to herself. Hermione looked up at the staff table to see the teachers and other assorted staff members. It was then that she first saw him. Professor Severus Snape. His dark and moody personality could be seen by anyone. 'Clearly not a person to cross. But he looks sort of sexy.' she thought to herself. It was that moment that set off the seven year obsession.  
  
Back to present time... Just one look was all it took for him to become lost in her. Everything about her set him ablaze with a passion that was so very fierce. Hermione Granger. 'Gods, I love her so much. I shouldn't think these thoughts about her' Severus Snape said to himself. He sat at his desk grading the seventh years' Potions finals. He had been awfully generous with grading these papers and barely paying attention to what he was doing. As he picked up the next paper, he saw it was hers. 'Maybe if I count some things wrong with her paper that were obviously correct, then I'll have a chance to talk to her.' He spoke to himself. He counted three answers wrong. 'Maybe it might work.' He thought. He saw he was done grading finals, so he retired to bed, with nothing else to think about except Hermione. 


	2. Chapter 2

3:27 A.M.... Hermione Granger had just woken up from a nightmare that had featured her Potions teacher. 'Sort of scary to be dreaming about him' she said to herself.  
  
In the nightmare... She was being chased around by huge spiders, and being deathly afraid of spiders, all she could do was scream and cry at the top of her lungs for help. All of the sudden, he burst in through the dungeon doors to say, "Arachnai Chivdias!" and the spiders disappeared. Snape came over to her assistance, and helped her up from the floor and gave her a heart of chocolate and told her to eat the chocolate. Hermione ate the chocolate and then Snape leaned down and touched his lips to hers.  
  
Back to present time... 'Extremely scary to dream about him.' she stated again to herself. After efforts of trying to go back to sleep, Hermione just got up out of bed and went ahead and got ready for the day. As she showered all she could think about was Snape. 'I wonder what his hands feel like?' she thought silently. 'I can't beleive I just thought that. I'm in love with him!' she said silently. "Since the year is going to be over and I'm graduating in six days, I should tell him how I feel." She said to the mirror. Hermione decided to do just that.  
  
Hermione took a very long time to get ready, making sure she looked perfect for him. She formulated her plan of telling him and maybe seducing him while she got ready. 'Okay. I'm going to tell him now. It's 4:34 in the morning, but I bet he is grading finals.'  
  
After a long walk down to the Potions classroom Hermione stopped into bathroom to make sure that she looked as perfect as possible. She slowly opened the door and walked into the classroom. "Professor? Professor Snape? Are you in here sir?" She called out into the empty classroom. There was no answer. 'I wonder where he is?' she asked herself. Hermione saw a door that was slightly ajar. Being her curious self, she walked over to the door to open it, but it wouldn't open more than it already was. She tried a couple of spells to get it open, but none of them worked. Finally, she tried a very complex spell and tried again to push the door open more. The spell had worked, so she quietly stepped into the threshold of the room.  
  
There lay Professor Severus Snape on his bed with a book in his hands, sleeping! 'He looks so much less defensive and mean while he's asleep.' She thought. She crept quietly into the room and looked at the sleeping form of him. Hermione picked the book up from his hands and looked at it. She turned the cover over to see the title. There was no title, so she opened the book and looked at the page he was on.  
  
"May 6, 2001... I have to get over her. She'd never look at me any other way than as her professor. Gods, I'm in love with her. Her name makes my heart beat faster. Hermione. How I love her so," Hermione stopped reading and could do nothing but stare at him. 'OH GODS!!!' she screamed to herself, 'Professor Severus Snape is in love with me!' She replaced the journal and bolted out of the room.  
  
Severus Snape woke up to the sound of boots clicking on the stone floor away from him and out the door. He looked down to see what he was holding in his hands and saw that the ink writing had been smuged by a fingerprint. It was not his fingerprint. 'Who has been down here? They read the journal! They probably know about my infatuation with Hermione Granger!' Snape yelled at himself. 'What am I going to do?' He thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape stood in his room with his journal in his hands. 'I need to think rationally. Who was in here?' he thought silently. 'A fingerprint was left!' he said to himelf. Severus took his wand and tapped the fingerprint and said, "Indentificcio" He looked into the spherical orb above the fingerprint. He saw Hermione walking through the halls that led to the Gryffindor common rooms. 'Hermione! She knows! It's my chance to tell her what's going on.' he said to himself. Severus quickly decided to apparate to see Hermione.  
  
Hermione was walking quickly towards her dorm and thinking about what had just happened. 'He's in love with me!' she repeated to herself for the thousandth time. She rounded a corner and was surprised with Snape apparating in front of her. Hermione was walking so fast that she didn't have time to slow down, so she collided with him and heard him mumble something to her.  
  
"Miss Granger..." was all Severus got to say before he was plowed into by Hermione. He stumbled backwards when she fell into him. He caught her and held her up by her shoulders.  
  
"Professor! I'm sorry! i wasn't watching where I was going. How did you just apparate inside of the school?" She said to him.  
  
"Miss Granger, I am a teacher at Hogwarts, I have certain abilities, that include apparating inside school grounds, that come with being a teacher. Now, I have something to ask you," he said slyly to her, "I have some very incriminating evidence that you were in my chambers earlier," he pulled the journal out to the page for her to see. "Maybe you would like to explain your fingerprint on this page and how it got there." He waited for her to answer.  
  
"I-I was going to come down to your classroom to see if you could tell me what I made on my final, but you weren't in the classroom. It was then that I saw your door ajar so I decided to open it to see if you might be in there grading papers." She told him.  
  
"Well, it seems that the only way that you could have received access to my room was to try a few spells to open the door. Seeing that I know this, why did you pick up the journal out of my hands?" He said to her. Hermione detected a hint of less coldness and sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"I-I- um- well- I don't know sir. Curiosity maybe. But I'm really sorry about this. I didn't think about what I was doing." she answered unsteadily back.  
  
"I'll forgive this incident just this once, Miss Granger, and not tell Professor Dumbledore. But, I will ask you to come by my classroom tonight at eight-fifteen to talk about the things you found out about the journal entry and why what you did was wrong. So don't go telling everyone that I'm getting more lenient about these things." He said to her in an almost ice-free voice.  
  
"Thank you Professor. I'm truly sorry about this. I'll be there tonight." Hermione said with a smile, and continued to walk to her room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Later that morning... Hermione unlocked the door to her private suite. 'I love being the Head Girl!' she said excitedly to herself. She walked into her room to pick up her books and looked at a picture of Harry, Ron, and herself. 'I wonder what they'd think, Professor Snape likes Hermione and Hermione likes Professor Snape.' she thought. Hermione laughed a little at what their faces might look like when they found out. She looked down at her watch and saw that she had to get to Arithmancy in fifteen minutes. So she walked out of her room and locked the door and headed to her class.  
  
Severus Snape was in his room thinking about is encounter with Hermione. 'Gods, she smiled at me! Who knew that Hermione could look that seductive. I can't wait until tonight.' He said to himself. "Well, I've got to go teach some first year dunderheads now." The Professor said in his normal icy voice.  
  
later that day... Hermione just had finished her last class she'd ever take at Hogwarts. Potions with Professor Severus Snape. All through class she'd acted seductive towards Snape and it had worked. 'It's funny to see him like this.' She said to herself. Professor Snape had let the class go thirty minutes early, which came as a shock to everyone. So Hermione got up from her desk and walked out of his room, giving him a wink and a smile. she went to her room to freshen up and get ready for her night with him.  
  
'She's up to something,' Snape thought silently,'Gods, those looks she gave me during class, it's enough to drive a man crazy. She'll be here in thirty minutes, I'd better get ready.'  
  
8:00 that night... "Miss Granger, how nice of you to show up early," he said to her in his normal baritone voice.  
  
"Well, Professor, I thought I'd better get down here early. I know how you prefer punctuality over lateness." she said back to him with a smile.  
  
'Gods, she's going to drive me insane.' Snape thought to himself.  
  
"Well, Professor, what was it you needed to talk to me about?" Hermione asked him with a naughty smile.  
  
"Um, Well, Miss Gran-"  
  
"Call me Hermione, please."  
  
"Okay, Hermione, I wanted to ask you about the journal entry. I hope you aren't too disturbed by it?" Snape asked her.  
  
"Professor, I'm not at all disturbed by it. As a matter of fact, I'm sort of flattered," Hermione said to Snape. She moved close to him.  
  
"That's good to hear. I'm sorry about what you found out. I was wanting to ask you if-"  
  
Snape's words were cut off by Hermione gently kissing his cheek. She backed up and said, "Um, I've got to go."  
  
"Hermione! Wait!" Severus said as she began to run from the classroom. Hermione didn't turn around. 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note-  
  
It seems like I've been ridiculed a lot by my  
readers. So to clear some of the things up that some  
people had a problem with, I'll address those problems  
here.  
Since this is a "Fanfic" I believe I should be able to  
make some things up. In the books, it never said that  
teachers can't apparate inside Hogwarts. So I just   
thought that I could let Sev apparate.   
Okay, I'll admit that the whole kiss on the cheek then  
leaving thing was kind of awkward, it will play more   
into chapter 5, which should be up in the next couple  
of days.   
Finally, to all of my kind readers, thank you SO much   
for encouraging me! I love to write, so I'll keep the   
story going! If you have an idea for the story, or  
you just want to say something to me, my email address  
is-  
  
YogaZenChic@aol.com  
  
Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story! 


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note-  
  
Hey Readers! I've decided to continue the story! I had some really horrible writer's block (plus too much stuff going on). But I'm back! As always, if you have any suggestions, comments, or corrections to give, send them my way. (But please, no flames!) Thanks to my loyal readers (you know who you are!) for still being patient with me and not giving up hope for a continuance of the story. And now what you've all been waiting for, (for a while now) our feature presentation! LOL, luv ya all!  
'I cannot believe that I just ran away from my perfect chance with him!' Hermione scolded to herself. 'Goddess, I must go back. If I don't, I'll never get over it!' thinking this, she spun around towards the dungeons and ran as fast as she could.  
  
'What did I do wrong?' Snape asked himself. "Damn it! What did I do?" he yelled at himself aloud. 'Gods, I almost admitted everything to her and she just ran off! Why? Is she that repulsed by me? Well, she has good reason to be.' He said silently looking at the pale flesh of his arm that held the death eater mark from his past. It still haunted him. So many years ago, he pledged his alliance to Voldemort. All these years later, he still repents for what he did. The nightmares haunt his sleep every night, throwing him into fits of tossing, sweating, and waking up to the dawn feeling like he'd been through literal hell.  
  
All of the sudden, the door to the dungeon swung open with a huge bang on the wall, awaking Snape from his unpleasant reverie. Hermione ran into the room and toward Snape. She stopped a few millimeters from him and said,  
  
"I had a perfect chance to tell you how I feel and I made a bloody fool of myself. I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione grabbed his robes and pulled him down towards her.  
  
"Hermione, we can-"  
  
"Shhh. I love you, please."  
  
For the first time in many years, Snape gave in to passion. He figured her words of, 'I love you', helped him surrender.  
  
He reached around her back and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I love you, Hermione." He said to her. Snape covered her luscious lips with his own and begged for entrance. Hermione parted her lips slowly and let him in. For what seemed like an eternity, their tongues and lips danced in a heated show of their desire for one another.  
  
Snape picked her up and carried her into his private chambers and laid her onto his plush mahogany sleigh bed.  
  
"Hermione, are you sure about this?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
She grabbed both of his hands and held them above his head and pushed him onto the bed. She began unbuttoning his clothing when he said; "clothing dissendium" and all of their clothing, except for their undergarments were removed.  
  
They both looked at each other with approval.  
  
Hermione's body had become very mature in the past couple of years. More so than he could have ever imagined. She was a full figured goddess. Her supple and swelling breasts were encased in a lacy black brassiere. Unlike all the skinny, twiggy girls in her generation, she had a woman's body. Large hips, a nice and full set of legs and butt, and a pair of breasts that was gorgeous. 'She is a goddess.' He said to himself.  
  
Hermione looked upon his body with a desire to lick and touch every place on him. 'Wow. Never would have thought he would have such a rugged and handsome body under all those clothes!' she exclaimed to herself.  
  
They intertwined themselves together in a desperate longing for each other. Snape writhed under her tortures of suckling and nibbling his ears, nipples, and neck.  
  
In one strong movement he flipped her over onto her back and said in his seductively alluring voice, "Will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
Hermione replied breathlessly,  
  
"Of course." 


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I'm back again! I don't think that you all want to hear my terribly long excuse for not writing in SO LONG!!! (But, if you do, email me at my NEW email address: TaiAibai@aol.com) I have truly missed getting to hear from my wonderful readers! (I had to change email addresses, so I couldn't get your emails) The past year has been completely NUTS!!! I'll try my best to get my chapters up sooner, but I can't guarantee it. (Due to finals, which suck!) But, please stick with my story; since I haven't given up, you shouldn't either! I want to thank you all for being patient and loyal to this story and me! The next chapter should be up by tonight! We're going to have SO MUCH FUN!!!!  
  
I love you all dearly,  
  
~Abbey  
  
(My new email address is, TaiAibai@aol.com) 


	8. Chapter 6

"Severus, don't stop..." Hermione moaned when Severus began to let up slightly on his ravaging ministrations on her nether-lips.  
  
"Hermione, I need to ask you something before we get much more involved."  
  
"What? Is something wrong? Am I doing something that you don't like?" Hermione pleaded out loud.  
  
"No! It's not that. I don't want to take advantage of you, I mean; you are still my student, at least for a few more days. I just don't want to do something with you that would jeopardize anything. I'm sorry, I am truly a bastard." Snape said, as he sat up in the bed, looking at the damned scar on his inner-arm.  
  
Severus Snape had taken the Dark Mark as a show of allegiance to You- Know-Who many years ago, when his father pressured him to become a Death Eater. Severus naturally aimed to please his father, so he did as he was asked. He became a pledge to You-Know-Who's inner circle. Severus despised the fact that he had been so foolish as to accept this damnation. Whenever he looked at his arm, he thought of his severe stupidity. How could anyone ever love a bloody bastard like himself? How could he expect, out of all people, Hermione to feel loving emotions towards him? He didn't want to do anything to her that would hurt her in any way. But he wanted her so badly.  
  
"Severus! You shouldn't ever call yourself that! It's not true!" Hermione said in an exasperated tone, "Also, you are not taking advantage of me, I want this as much as you do."  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus' chest, trying to soothe his battered conscience. She gently pulled him back under the satin sheets, and began to massage his extremely tense body.  
  
"Hermione, I've never told anyone about my feelings. I never felt comfortable enough to do so. But, you are different. I know that I can trust you." He said as he turned to face her. Severus pulled Hermione very close to him, so that every millimeter of their skin was touching.  
  
"Severus, I need you. I can't live another second without you. Please, be with me. Truly be with me." She whispered into his ear. She gently kissed his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked tentatively.  
  
"Absolutely." She cooed back to him.  
  
Severus ran his calloused hands down her soft and supple body, making sure to caress every centimeter of her skin. Hermione placed her strong, yet feminine hands onto his chest and slowly worked her way down his rugged body. Just the hands on skin contact were almost enough to send them over the edge. Almost. The both yearned for more.  
  
Hermione got a mischievous glint in her eyes, as she prepared to straddle his hips and show him her version of Utopia. Severus slid his hands down the generous curves of her body, until they rested on her soft hips. She gyrated her nether-parts on his manhood until he became as so rigid that the expression on his face was almost that of pain. Hermione lowered her bosom until it rested above his face. Agonizingly slowly, he took a light pink nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it.  
  
Hermione knew that she had the upper hand, so she ran her hand under the sheets to find his pulsating rod. She took him in her hand and slid him into her.  
  
The both gasped in pleasure and relief as he felt her warmth and tightness surrounding him, and she felt herself being filled completely by his hard manhood.  
  
Severus knew he had to get on top. He had to. There was no way around it; he wanted to pleasure her beyond her wildest dreams. So he did.  
  
Severus flipped her over and stealthily replaced himself in her. He lay on top of her, but gently and lovingly so. He grabbed her hands and moved them to cup his face. Severus sucked and licked her gorgeous neck and breasts. They began to move in a rhythmic motion. Her hips moved in time to his thrusts. They kept building closer and closer to release.  
  
Hermione grabbed his back for some kind of hold onto Earth as she kept loosing herself in Severus. Finally, she let go of everything. She knew only one thing, that she loved him. She truly loved him. She grabbed tighter to him as she came closer to that orgasmic precipice. They were almost there. A few more minutes.  
  
"Severus, I'm almost there..." She moaned into his ear.  
  
"So am I, Hermione." He answered in a breathless way.  
  
As their sweat-slickened bodies were almost there, Severus leaned over to Hermione and said, "I think you earned your true grade."  
  
As soon as he confessed, they both released the fire and lay in each other's embrace for what seemed like eternity.  
  
The release was so amazing. They both shook and their mouths met in a finalizing kiss. He filled her with everything. His body, soul, mind, and love. She accepted and let herself succumb to him.  
  
"Hermione, I love you." He said in an exasperated sigh as he hugged her tightly to himself.  
  
"I love you too, Severus." She said back to him as she hugged him even closer.  
  
And the truth was, they both meant it. 


End file.
